


Gekkan Shoujo Tadashi-kun

by SayurKubis (ChineseCabbage)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Slow Romance, Valentine's Day, YamaYachi scenes if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChineseCabbage/pseuds/SayurKubis
Summary: Bukan berarti Yamaguchi Tadashi ternyata adalah pengarang komikshoujobulanan atau semacamnya. Tetapi ia mungkin bisa mulai mempertimbangkan profesi itu dengan melihat dinamika hubungan Kageyama dan Hinata di klub voli.Hint:Tsukki tidak se-wolesitu perihal masalah ini.Judul Alternatif 1 : Pengamatan Yamaguchi Tadashi pada Dinamika Hubungan KageHinaJudul Alternatif 2 : KageHina Dalam Klise-klise KomikShoujoPaling Terkenal Dalam Sejarah





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Belakangan nulis yang angsty mulu, jadi sekarang bikin KageHina yang ringan aja supaya nggak kekurangan asupan gula. Enjoy~
> 
> Btw, ceritanya berlangsung dari awal komik Haikyuu sampe timeline terkini ceritanya.

“Minggir, bego!”

“Haaargh?! Aku yang sampai di pintu duluan sebelum kau!”

“Jalanmu lelet! Biarkan aku lewat dulu!”

“Otakmu geser, ya?! Antri, lah!”

“Kalau begitu cepat jalan dan keluar!”

“Cari ribut, haaargh?!”

“Kau yang cari ribut!”

“Haaargh?!”

“Haaaaargh?!”

Di belakang punggung Kageyama, sementara ia ribut dengan Hinata untuk masalah paling tidak penting sedunia itu, Tadashi memandang keduanya dengan wajah iba. Di samping Tadashi, Tsukki sudah menyematkan _headphone_ di telinganya sedari tadi—mungkin sudah meramalkan akan ada perang mulut lagi sejak ia melihat Kageyama menyusul Hinata ke pintu.

Atau mungkin ia cuma masih agak sebal karena dikalahkan duo berisik itu saat tanding tadi, pada latihan pertama mereka di Klub Voli Pria SMA Karasuno. Bagaimana pun juga, untuk orang yang punya ego sebesar planet Jupiter seperti Tsukki, dikalahkan dua orang yang bahkan bisa bertengkar gara-gara tidak mau pakai pintu ruang klub berbarengan memang memalukan.

“Hei, sudahlah … kalau Daichi- _senpai_ lihat, dia bisa marah lagi, lho,” kata senior mereka. Kalau Tadashi tidak salah ingat, namanya Tanaka.

Mendengar nama Daichi- _senpai_ , kedua pundak yang masih gontok-gontokkan di depan pintu ruang klub itu langsung berjengit dan hening.

“K … kau duluan, deh,” kata Hinata pelan.

“Tidak, kau saja,” tolak Kageyama.

“Aku serius, kau saja. Silahkan,” Hinata bergeser ke samping untuk memberi jalan pada Kageyama.

“Sudah kutolak, kan?! Cepat sana keluar!!” Bentak Kageyama. Mungkin emosinya memang selalu dalam mode tegangan arus pendek begitu.

Semua yang ada di ruang klub mengira Hinata akan balas meneriaki Kageyama dan keduanya bertengkar lagi. Ketika Tanaka- _senpai_ kelihatannya sudah siap mengambil gagang pel untuk menghajar keduanya sampai pingsan dan _diam_ —mungkin lebih cepat dan efektif daripada menyuruh mereka berbaikan—Suga- _senpai_ muncul di depan pintu.

“Halo!” Sapanya riang dan kalem. Dan, seolah ia tahu apa yang terjadi antara dua anggota baru di depan pintu, ia bertanya polos, “ada apa?”

“Ehh … anu, _senpai_ …” Hinata tergagap. Kageyama mematung.

“Daichi sebentar lagi akan ke ruang klub,” info Suga- _senpai_ , masih dengan nada kalem yang sama, “dan aku akan rapat tentang jadwal latihan kalian mulai minggu depan. Dengannya. Setelah ini,” ia menjelaskan dengan memberi penekanan pada beberapa kata, “jadi, untuk hari ini, tolong beres-beresnya dipercepat, ya?”

Semua yang ada di klub mengangguk dan bergegas menuntaskan kegiatan mereka tadi; ganti baju, beres-beres tas, mencari buku PR Bahasa Jepang yang sepertinya ketinggalan di loker, dan semacamnya. Kageyama pun langsung keluar dengan gumaman yang kedengaran seperti “kalau begitu aku pulang dulu”. Dan Hinata, entah kenapa, membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada Suga- _senpai_ sebelum menyusul Kageyama. Mungkin Suga- _senpai_ juga agak bingung dengan kegugupan Hinata; makanya ia menoleh pada Hinata yang lari meninggalkannya, sebelum masuk ke ruangan.

Tadashi terkekeh pelan sembari mengancingkan _gakuran_ -nya, “kita akan se-tim dengan orang-orang yang _ramai_ , ya.”

“ _Bodoh_ , maksudmu?” Koreksi Tsukki datar.

Tadashi hanya lanjut terkekeh pada respon Tsukki yang datar tapi pedas, seperti biasa.

 

*

 

Masuk klub yang kemampuannya biasa-biasa saja tapi punya ambisi luar biasa tinggi membuat waktu cepat berlalu. Tadashi mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas klubnya; latihan sampai setengah mati (secara harafiah), tanding dengan lawan yang luar biasa kuat sampai setengah mati (juga secara harafiah), Kageyama dan Hinata adu mulut setiap sejam sekali (didukung fakta dan data empiris), kira-kira begitu.

Namun, sejak bulan Agustus, Tadashi baru menyadari ada sedikit perbedaan dalam materi pertengkaran antara Kageyama dan Hinata.

Sekadar klarifikasi; bukan berarti Tadashi sering menguping atau bagaimana, tetapi berantemnya Kageyama dan Hinata memang sering menarik untuk diperhatikan. Tsukki bahkan mengakui kalau dua penyerang utama Karasuno itu mirip grup lawak. Nah, kalau Tsukki yang acuh saja bisa bilang begitu, Tadashi yang lebih peka pada lingkungan sekitar jelas bukan penguping kalau kebetulan ia banyak memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Toh, memang sulit mengabaikan kerasnya suara Kageyama dan Hinata kalau mereka sudah marah-marah.

Kalau Tadashi jabarkan, sebelum musim panas pertengkaran mereka mirip hasil konstipasi emosi yang tidak kunjung kelar selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin memang begitu. Tadashi dengar tim voli Hinata saat SMP dikalahkan oleh tim-nya Kageyama habis-habisan. Pantas keduanya dendam (kenapa Kageyama dendam pada tim yang ia kalahkan? Tadashi tidak pernah penasaran. Lebih mudah menghitung hal yang membuat Kageyama senang dibanding yang membuatnya mengamuk. Jumlahnya setidaknya pasti ada sekitar seribu).

Karena hubungan keduanya dibangun di atas dendam kesumat dari masa lampau, tidak heran pertengkaran mereka pun sifatnya kompetitif. Setidaknya Tadashi sudah melihat mereka bertengkar karena ingin pakai pintu (seperti di latihan pertama mereka), bersaing soal nilai ujian siapa yang lebih bagus (sama sekali tidak bermakna), siapa yang makan lebih cepat atau lebih banyak, siapa yang rute _jogging_ -nya lebih panjang … atau bertengkar karena teknik dasar voli Hinata yang memang berkembang dengan kecepatan setara siput, sehingga Kageyama yang tidak sabaran jelas kesal saat melihat cara _receive_ Hinata yang belepotan.

Tetapi setelah musim panas, meski intensitas pertengkarannya memang berkurang (diiringi kelegaan dari berbagai macam pihak), namun jika terjadi … alasannya suka konyol dengan cara tersendiri.

Pernah saat latihan pagi pada suatu Senin, Hinata masuk ke ruang klub dan langsung mendatangi Kageyama yang sedang buka kemeja di depan lokernya. Kageyama, seperti biasa, jelas cuek saja dan fokus mengambil kaos di tas dengan kemeja setengah terbuka. Untuk menarik perhatiannya, Hinata menarik kemeja Kageyama ke arahnya. Serta merta Kageyama langsung mengaum.

“Apaan sih, bego?! Jadi kusut, tahu!”

“Kemarin aku meneriakimu dari depan _konbini_ dekat stasiun! Kenapa kau cuma lari saja?!”

“Hah?!”

“Tuli ya?! KEMARIN AKU MENERIA—”

“Yang itu aku dengar! Maksudku, kenapa kau meneriakiku?”

“Ya karena aku melihatmu!”

“Memangnya harus diteriaki?!”

“Kalau tidak diteriaki mana kedengaran! Aku kan di seberang jalan!”

“Lalu kenapa kau berteriak?”

Hinata menarik napas dan akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab (sambil berteriak tentunya), sebelum wajahnya berubah bingung dan ia menggaruk kepalanya, “ehh … kenapa ya?”

Tadashi ingin menjedotkan jidatnya sendiri ke loker untuk menahan tawa. Di sebelahnya, Tsukki kelihatan ingin menukar apa saja barang kepunyaannya asal terhindar dari mendengar pertengkaran dua orang bodoh yang payah dalam mengutarakan isi otak masing-masing ini. Dari wajahnya, ia jelas merasa pertengkaran bodoh Kageyama dan Hinata bisa menurunkan IQ orang-orang malang yang seruangan dengan mereka. Kalau mengingat parahnya nilai Bahasa Jepang Kageyama dan Hinata pada ujian lalu, tidak heran, sih.

Tadashi sudah membuka mulut untuk menyela keduanya ketika Tsukki menahannya.

“Jangan.”

“Eh? Kasihan, kan, kalau mereka bertengkar cuma karena begini.”

“Salah sendiri punya otak tetapi masih dungu begitu,” jawab Tsukki pelan, hampir tidak kedengaran karena bentakan-bentakan Kageyama dan Hinata dua meter dari mereka.

“Kau ini idiot atau bodoh atau bego, sih?!”

“Hei! Idiot, bodoh, dan bego kan sama saja!”

“Kau cocok untuk ketiganya!”

Sekadar menghabiskan jatah perilaku baiknya minggu kemarin, Tadashi menyela keduanya, “hm … Kageyama, Hinata memanggil saat melihatmu di jalan karena memang sudah kebiasaan, kurasa?”

Kageyama, dengan pengalaman sosialisasi setara protozoan, jelas kurang paham, “si bodoh ini,” katanya sambil menusuk-nusuk rambut jingga Hinata, “punya kebiasaan manggil-manggil orang yang dia kenal di jalan?”

Hinata kelihatannya sudah ingin mencakar wajah Kageyama, sehingga Tadashi dengan cepat menjawab, “maksudku, kalau ketemu teman di jalan kita pasti otomatis menyapanya, kan?”

“Ha? Begitu, ya?”

“Iya, begitulah.”

“Lalu setelah dipanggil, diapakan?”

Tadashi berusaha menyembunyikan seloroh tawanya dengan senyum simpul, “hmm … yah, disapa? Diajak mengobrol? _‘hai, kau sedang apa? Oh, jogging? Kau sering jogging di daerah sini? Ah begitukah? Oke, sampai jumpa besok di klub!’_ … begitu?”

Ekspresi Hinata seperti ingin memeluk Yamaguchi dan mentraktirnya bakpao daging untuk setahun ke depan. Sementara, Kageyama yang bebal, terlihat heran atas gagasan ini.

“Memangnya itu penting? Kan, sudah pasti aku akan bertemu dengan dia hari ini?”

Hinata melengos sebal, “ah aku lupa. Kageyama mana pernah punya teman yang mau menyapanya saat berpapas—ADUH!”

Tidak heran Kageyama menjitak kepalanya.

“Sakit tahu!”

Tetapi balasan dari Kageyama selanjutnya justru hanya penjelasan kalem, “kemarin aku pakai _earphone,_ jadi tidak dengar.”

“Oh,” balas Hinata sambil menggosok bekas jitakan Kageyama di kepalanya, nada suaranya kini juga normal, “padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan udon di dekat situ, ada yang murah dan enak.”

“Oh.”

Baik Tsukki dan Tadashi heran dengan kecepatan fluktuasi nada bicara dan emosi mereka. Sungguh pasangan ajaib. Tetapi yang lebih penting lagi menurut Tadashi, apa Hinata harus seheboh itu karena dicueki oleh Kageyama saat berpapasan? Padahal saat di sekolah, keduanya juga bereaksi amit-amit kalau sampai dibilang akrab oleh murid-murid lain.

Kejadian-kejadian selanjutnya pun, makin lama makin memiliki nuansa yang aneh di dalamnya. Suatu kali saat jam istirahat latihan, Hinata sedang mengobrol dengan Tadashi soal _anime_ Pretty Cure yang kebetulan sering mereka tonton di jam yang sama (Tadashi karena iseng, Hinata karena menemani Natsu menonton dan lalu ketagihan), ketika Kageyama mendatangi mereka dengan wajah ketus. Tadashi kalem saja, karena ia merasa tidak pernah punya masalah apa-apa dengan si _setter._ Yang lucu sekaligus menyedihkan, Hinata langsung berlindung di balik Tadashi bahkan sebelum ia tahu apakah ia berbuat salah atau tidak.

 _Sudah jadi mekanisme perlindungan diri, ya?_  Tadashi berpikir iba.

Kageyama menjitak kepala Hinata. Saking seringnya ini terjadi, bahkan Yachi yang awalnya panik kalau melihat adegan semacam itu kini menanggapinya dengan lebih kalem.

“Bego! Yang kau pegang itu botol air minumku!” Kageyama menunjuk botol air yang dipegang Hinata.

Hinata meringis, “tidak usah mukul bisa, kan?! Bentuknya sama! Kan tidak aneh kalau tertukar!”

“Makanya cari botol air itu jangan yang sama persis!”

“Kan minggu kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau beli botol yang seperti punyamu! Kau bahkan yang memberi tahu tokonya!”

“Maksudku, kau kan cukup cari modelnya saja yang sama! Masa sampai motifnya juga kau cari yang kembar?! Cari ribut, hah?!”

“Kukira yang modelnya begitu cuma yang motifnya seperti ini—AH! Terus kenapa kau yakin yang kau pegang itu botol _ku_? Bisa saja itu memang punyamu! Jangan asal tuduh!”

Kageyama berdecak tidak sabar dan mencubit pipi Hinata yang langsung meringis lagi, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan geraman menyeramkan, “kenapa aku bisa tahu, kau tanya? Saat kuminum, isinya air putih. Botol minumku sudah kuisi pocari. Kau masih butuh bukti lagi atau aku harus mengguyur—”

“Tunggu, kau minum dari botolku?!” Hinata balik bertanya histeris, “jijik!”

“Jijik kepalamu! Bukan itu masalahnya!”

Hinata melepaskan diri dari cubitan Kageyama dan membuka botol air Kageyama di genggamannya, lalu minum langsung dari mulut botolnya sekitar dua-tiga teguk. Kageyama yang masih belum bisa mencerna situasi di hadapannya, hanya tercengang di tempat.

“Kubalas, tuh! Nih, botolmu!”

Kageyama mengejar Hinata mengelilingi ruang olahraga setelah itu. Tadashi mungkin hanya salah lihat, tetapi sebelumnya, sekilas ia seperti melihat wajah Kageyama memerah melihat Hinata minum dari botolnya. Kemungkinan besar, sih, sepertinya salah lihat. Jadi Tadashi mengabaikannya saja dan membidik kamera ponselnya ke arah mereka yang sedang lari-lari di pinggir lapangan.

Tsukki menatap Tadashi dengan pandangan menuduh saat melihat tombol rekam di kamera ponselnya yang menyala.

“Apa?” Tanya Tadashi polos.

“Kenapa kau rekam?”

“Belakangan aku berpikir kalau pertengkaran mereka lucu juga kalau jadi bahan _meme_ di Twitter,” jawab Tadashi kalem.

Tsukki mengabaikan. Kalau kegiatan Tadashi tidak berguna _tetapi_ punya dampak destruktif pada Kageyama atau Hinata atau keduanya, ia tidak akan protes.

“Ngomong-ngomong,” kata Tadashi, “yang kejadian semacam ini seperti pernah kulihat di mana, ya?”

“Pertengkaran anak SD, mungkin,” usul Tsukki acuh tak acuh, “cuma anak SD yang bisa berantem gara-gara minum langsung dari botol air temannya.”

“Ah, cocok juga ya."

  
Kesenangan berakhir dengan Daichi menghukum Kageyama dan Hinata untuk membersihkan lapangan usai latihan, berdua saja.

 

*

 

Pada kali lainnya, tumben sekali mereka tidak menemukan Hinata sebagai anggota tim voli yang sudah siap paling awal di ruang ganti klub pagi-pagi. Hinata selalu semangat latihan pagi dan tidak pernah telat. Saingannya mungkin Kageyama. Bedanya, Hinata menyambut latihan pagi dengan wajah secerah sinar matahari yang baru terbit. Wajah Kageyama pada latihan pagi lebih mirip topeng _hannya._ Kageyama mungkin memang maniak voli, tetapi ia juga bukan orang yang senang bangun pagi, kelihatannya.

Jadi, agak aneh melihat Kageyama yang tiba di ruang klub paling pertama, mengikat sepatu di depan bilik lokernya.

“Lho? Dimana Hinata?” Tanya Tadashi.

“Belum datang, mungkin,” jawab Kageyama tidak peduli.

Tetapi bahkan ketika latihan pagi akan dimulai dalam lima menit, Hinata masih belum muncul juga. Lucunya, untuk ukuran orang yang barusan menjawab pertanyaan Tadashi dengan gaya tidak peduli, Kageyama yang paling pertama naik pitam pada absennya Hinata … atau … khawatirkah ia?

“Ck, si bodoh satu itu kemana, sih?” Gerutu Kageyama ketika saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang olahraga.

“Apa Hinata sakit, ya?” tanya Yachi khawatir, “mungkin Takeda- _sensei_ tahu ….”

Untungnya, di saat itu sayup-sayup terdengar pekikan panik Hinata ke arah mereka.

“Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Aku telaaaat …!”

Detik berikutnya, Kageyama yang berjalan paling depan mendadak terjatuh ke belakang, hampir meniban Yachi—yang untungnya tidak terjadi karena Tsukki dan Tadashi refleks menarik masing-masing lengan Yachi untuk menghindar.

Ada dua suara yang mengerang kesakitan di atas tanah; Hinata yang menggosok hidungnya, dan Kageyama menggosok dadanya—sepertinya terbentur hidung Hinata.

“Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, bego!”

“Maaf! Aku buru-buru!”

“Walau kau minta maaf juga tetap saja pantatku sakit!”

“Aku juga sakit, kan? Anggap saja impas, sih ….”

“Apanya yang impas?”

“Ah—sarapanku!” Pekik Hinata memelas. Sempat terlupakan dari perhatian mereka, ada roti panggang yang terjatuh ke tanah dan kini kotor dengan debu.

“Rasakan, tuh! Makanya hati-hati!” Seru Kageyama tanpa simpati.

Hinata yang tidak terima langsung menerjang dan kelihatannya ingin mencekiknya dengan geraman, “kembalikan sarapanku!” Tetapi Kageyama bergerak lebih cepat dan sudah menahan kedua lengannya di udara.

“Salahmu sendiri telat!”

“Tapi rotiku jadi tidak bisa kumakan gara-gara kau bertengkar denganku! Padahal kalau tadi langsung sadar masih bisa kuambil ….!”

“Jorok!”

“Kan ada aturan lima detik!”

“Sama saja, dasar jorok!”

Tsukki mendengus dan lanjut berjalan lagi, “jangan berantem terus, lama-lama jadi jodoh, lho.”

“Berisik!” Bentak keduanya pada Tsukki berbarengan. Tsukki mengangkat bahu dan mengacuhkan. Karena toh ejekannya berhasil membuat Kageyama dan Hinata berdiri dan membersihkan pakaian mereka dari debu, walau masih adu mulut. Tadashi mengetukkan telunjuknya pada Yachi sebagai kode untuk mengabaikan duo bodoh itu dan mengekor Tsukki ke gedung olahraga. Yachi awalnya agak ragu, tetapi akhirnya menurut sambil berpesan pada Kageyama dan Hinata supaya segera mencarinya kalau ternyata mereka terluka dari tubrukan tadi.

“Yang semacam tadi itu … rasanya pernah kulihat dimana, ya?” Tanya Tadashi saat mereka memasuki ruang olahraga, “pagi-pagi … ada yang telat … tabrakan … sarapan jatuh ke tanah … kesannya familiar.”

“Entah deh,” jawab Tsukki.

Yachi-lah yang menawarkan jawaban pada mereka, “uhm … yang seperti itu biasanya sering kutemukan di Nakayoshi atau Ciao ….”

“Ah … ya, komik cewek …” pantas saja baik Tadashi atau Tsukki agak lambat menyadarinya; mereka jelas bukan pembaca komik _shoujo._

“Jangan dibahas, deh. Bikin merinding,” komentar Tsukki.

 

*

  
Sayangnya, sulit sekali untuk tidak membahasnya; karena kejadian-kejadian semacam ini terjadi makin sering. Dan entah kenapa, Tadashi harus ada di tempat kejadian perkara bersama Tsukki—kadang-kadang ada Yachi juga. Ngomong-ngomong, berhubung Yachi sendiri yang menawarkan opsi simpulan ‘adegan komik _shoujo’_ pada Tadashi, otaknya jadi ikut otomatis menyaring interaksi Kageyama dan Hinata yang ia lihat dengan klise-klise genre komik itu.

Pada suatu istirahat siang, ia, Tsukki, dan Yachi kebetulan mengantri di belakang Kageyama yang Hinata, yang kedua tangannya bersentuhan saat mereka mengambil roti _yakisoba_ terakhir di prasmanan kantin sekolah. Seperti _filter_ otomatis Instagram, entah bagaimana mata Tadashi seolah menangkap ada cahaya berkilau dan bunga-bunga mawar bermunculan di udara saat mata Kageyama dan Hinata bertemu, terkejut pada sentuhan tangan mereka di atas roti _yakisoba._

Tadashi memejamkan mata, membatin, _ini pasti gara-gara perkataan Yachi._

Tidak sampai sedetik, untungnya imajinasinya hilang dengan Hinata memanggil bibi penjaga kantin keras, berusaha mengalahkan seruan dua lusin siswa lainnya di sekitarnya yang juga minta dilayani, “BIBI! KERANJANG ROTI _YAKISOBA-NYA_ DIISI LAGI, DONG!”

 _“Araa_ … rotinya memang tinggal satu.”

Udara berubah menjadi dingin dengan Kageyama dan Hinata kini memandang sengit satu sama lain.

Dan sementara keduanya bertengkar _(“aku dulu!” / “tidak, aku dulu!!”)_ , Tsukki menyelak antrian ke depan untuk mengambil roti melon dan susu. Seolah tidak ada Kageyama dan Hinata yang berebut satu roti di dekat mereka, ia menanyai Tadashi dan Yachi datar, “kalian mau sekalian saja?”

 _“Thanks,_ Tsukki!” Tadashi nyengir.

“Ehh, terima kasih, Tsukishima?” Kata Yachi lebih sungkan.

 

*

 

“Anu … maaf, ya, kalian semua jadi harus ikut denganku,” kata Yachi untuk kelima kalinya, dengan Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukki, dan Tadashi berdiri di sampingnya. Kelimanya sedang menunggu kereta di peron.

“Tidak apa-apa, ini, kan, untuk klub juga,” Hinata menggeleng santai, “tapi aku baru tahu kalau perlengkapan untuk klub ternyata banyak juga ya,” sambungnya sambil melongokkan kepala ke kertas yang sedang di baca Yachi. Kertas itu berisi daftar perlengkapan klub yang sudah habis.

“Kata Kiyoko- _senpai_ , kebetulan P3K dan ATK untuk administrasi klub habis berbarengan juga, jadi yah ….”

“Tidak apa-apa, kan?” Tadashi tersenyum, berusaha agar tidak membuat manajer baru mereka merasa tidak enak lebih dari ini, “anggap saja ganti suasana ... kalau lama-lama latihan terus, kan, suntuk juga.”

Kageyama memicingkan mata pada Tadashi, “walau suntuk, memangnya ada yang lebih penting dari latihan?”

Mendengar itu, jelas Yachi jadi gelagapan dan canggung lagi, “m-maaf, Kageyama, kau jadi harus ikut ….”

Hinata menyikut pinggang Kageyama keras untuk itu.

Kageyama ingin membalas Hinata—kemungkinan karena ia tidak senang disikut tanpa sadar kalau kata-katanya kasar pada anak perempuan—tetapi diinterupsi karena kereta yang harus mereka naiki tiba di peron. Ketika pintunya terbuka, mau tidak mau kelimanya mengeluarkan suara keluhan saat melihat kondisi kereta yang sudah penuh. Untungnya, masih tersisa sedikit tempat tepat di depan pintu. Sebagai tiga orang paling tinggi, otomatis Tsukki, Tadashi dan Kageyama terpaksa harus memojokkan Hinata dan Yachi hingga menempel pintu. Melindungi mereka dari tubrukan dan gencetan penumpang kereta lainnya—atau yang lebih parah, om-om mesum di gerbong yang bisa saja mengerjai Yachi.

“Anu, maaf ya, Hitoka,” kata Tadashi, karena Tsukki jelas terlalu masa bodoh untuk itu.

“Tidak apa-apa, kok,” balas Yachi pengertian. Tetapi Tadashi toh tetap melihat sedikit raut canggung dari wajahnya. Kiyoko- _senpai_ sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk sedikit lebih segan pada Yachi karena ia belum terlalu terbiasa dikerubuti laki-laki sebanyak di klub—apalagi laki-laki yang semuanya olahragawan dan kadang suka berperilaku liar. Tadashi jadi merasa tidak enak kalau harus melihat ke arah Yachi terus, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata dan Kageyama di sebelah kiri.

Sebelum matanya tiba ke tujuan pandangan, ia harus melihat ekspresi Tsukki yang seperti campuran sebal dan lelah pada hidupnya sendiri. Tadashi segera tahu alasannya; Kageyama dan Hinata entah bagaimana bisa berakhir dalam posisi yang terlalu _aneh._

Kageyama seolah sedang memojokkan Hinata dengan kedua lengannya bersender di pintu kereta seperti itu. Hinata merapat sangat lengket ke pintu—seolah ingin melebur dengan bahan metalnya sekalian. Wajah Hinata hampir sama jingganya dengan rambutnya sendiri.

_Hah …?_

“Ngapain kau menyender begitu? Tempatnya masih luas,” bisik Kageyama tajam.

“Tidak mau!” Sergah Hinata ngeri, masih berbisik.

“Kenapa?!” Kageyama menuntut jawaban.

“Ka-kalau aku maju, jadi menempel dengan badanmu, dong?!”

“Ada yang salah dengan badanku? Kalau berdirimu begitu kau bisa jatuh! Malah bikin tambah repot, tahu!”

“Pokoknya tidak mau!”

Tsukki memutar bola matanya. Baru dua menit dan sudah muak dengan perjalanan ini. Sementara Tadashi bergumam tidak jelas, seolah masih mencerna ingin dikategorikan apa adegan di sampingnya ini.

“Itu juga sering kulihat di Nakayoshi,” bisik Yachi, menawarkan jawaban padanya.

“Iya, makasih. Kami tebak juga begitu,” cetus Tsukki jengkel.

Dengan keduanya sibuk bertengkar dalam bisikkan, tidak heran mereka tidak mendengar pengumuman kalau mereka sudah tiba di tujuan dan pintu akan terbuka—

“Gyaaa!” Pekik Hinata saat ia jatuh ke peron stasiun.

“Uwaah!” Suara Kageyama menyusul ketika ia jatuh menimpa Hinata yang jatuh ke peron stasiun.

Tsukki mempersilahkan Yachi turun bersama Tadashi, pura-pura tidak kenal.

 

*

 

Seharusnya mereka hanya butuh satu jam untuk pergi, belanja, dan pulang. Pertama, karena walaupun mereka tidak tahu jalan, Suga- _senpai_ sudah menggambari mereka peta menuju toko _supplier_ langganan Karasuno. Kedua, Kiyoko- _senpai_ sudah menelepon toko lebih dulu untuk menyiapkan barang sehingga mereka cukup ambil dan bayar saja. Ketiga, Yachi membawa empat orang cowok bersamanya, yang harusnya mempermudah pembawaan barang.

Namun sayangnya, mereka baru kembali ke sekolah ketika matahari sudah sangat condong ke barat.

Entah karena terjatuh dari kereta ke peron, atau karena tertiban Kageyama, kaki kiri Hinata keseleo. Sialnya, tidak ada klinik di dekat stasiun, sehingga mereka harus berjalan agak jauh dengan modal petunjuk dari polisi tentang klinik terdekat. Saat pergelangan kaki Hinata sudah selesai diperban, mereka sudah terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit dari jadwal.

Sembari minta maaf, Tadashi, Yachi, Tsukki, dan Kageyama terpaksa meninggalkan Hinata di klinik lebih dahulu. Hinata lalu dijemput lagi saat mereka sudah selesai berbelanja—dengan membawa dua kardus dan lima kantong plastik besar. Berjalan kembali ke stasiun jadi lebih lama dari yang seharusnya karena Hinata jelas tidak bisa melangkah dengan kecepatan normal. Mundurnya jadwal ini juga membuat mereka ketinggalan kereta, dan kereta selanjutnya ternyata terlambat karena gangguan di rel dari stasiun sebelumnya.

Saat akhirnya kelimanya tiba kembali di wilayah Karasuno, Kageyama memutuskan untuk menggendong Hinata di punggungnya dengan masing-masing tangan tetap membawa kantong berat berisi persediaan ATK Karasuno untuk setahun kedepan, dan empat lusin handuk cadangan.

Di belakang keduanya, Tsukki, Yachi, dan Tadashi mengikuti dengan bawaan masing-masing. Lagi-lagi mendapati diri mereka menonton adegan komik _shoujo_ berlatar langit sore yang cerah.

“Ini semua gara-gara kau,” rutuk Hinata sambil cemberut pada pundak Kageyama.

“Kalau bukan karena berdirimu yang aneh di kereta, kau tidak bakal jatuh,” tukas Kageyama.

“Kau yang menimpaku.”

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja.”

“ _Tiga hari_ ,” cetus Hinata datar, yang langsung membuat Kageyama berjengit canggung. Kata dokter di klinik, Hinata tidak boleh latihan selama tiga hari.

“Ugh … maaf, maaf …” ujar Kageyama, mengalah dengan setengah hati akhirnya. Sepertinya ia baru sudi disalahkan kalau pertengkaran mereka berdampak pada performa Hinata di lapangan.

Anak kelas dua dan tiga masih menunggui mereka walau waktu latihan sudah selesai. Kelimanya disambut dengan bantuan membawa dan menyusun barang di ruang klub. Khusus Hinata, ia banyak menerima ucapan prihatin dan doa semoga lekas sembuh, yang membuat Kageyama makin merasa tidak enak.

“Oi, kau bisa pulang dengan kaki begitu?” Tanya Kageyama agak lebih lembut dari biasanya. Di samping Tadashi, Tsukki sepertinya merinding.

Hinata juga, karena itulah ia menggosok kedua lengannya sendiri sambil bertanya, “… kau ini siapa?”

Kageyama menjitak kepalanya.

“Aduh! Padahal kakiku sudah keseleo! Raja tega!”

“Kau yang cari masalah duluan!”

“ _Tiga hari_ ,” ulang Hinata, dan skakmat lagi karena Kageyama langsung bungkam dan kembali melembutkan suaranya. Kalau bisa disebut melembutkan. Entahlah, bagi Tadashi masih janggal mengaitkan Kageyama dengan kata sifat semacam lembut.

“Uhh … kau bisa pulang tidak?” ulang Kageyama.

Hinata mengamati kakinya sendiri sejenak sebelum menjawab, “bisa kok. Kalau turun gunung, sih, satu kaki di pedal juga cukup.”

“Oh ….” Kageyama mengangguk, wajah ketusnya entah bagaimana kelihatan lega.

 _Bukan, ‘oh’, dong, si bodoh ini …_ Tadashi membatin iba, dan memutuskan untuk menyela pembicaraan mereka, “Hinata, kalau sekarang kau pulang dengan turun gunung, berarti besok pagi kau ke sekolah dengan mendaki gunungnya, kan?”

Hinata mengangguk polos, “iya.”

“Kau bisa memedal sepedanya dengan satu kaki melewati gunung?”

“….”

“….”

Tadashi menghela napas. Begitu juga Tsukki, tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda, “sudah kubilang kan, Yamaguchi … abaikan saja dua orang dungu itu.”

 

*

 

Mungkin ini karma buruk Tsukki karena sudah memanggil Kageyama dan Hinata ‘dua orang dungu’ kemarin sore. Tetapi tetap saja ini masih terlalu pagi untuk adegan komik _shoujo._ Namun di sinilah mereka; Tadashi dan Tsukki yang bertemu dengan Yachi dua puluh meter dari sekolah ….

Dan Hinata yang menyapa mereka riang, dibonceng dengan sepedanya sendiri oleh Kageyama.

“Pagi, Yachi! Yamaguchi! Tsukishima!”

“Pagi, Hinata,” jawab Yachi ramah. Tsukki mengeluarkan gumaman sebagai jawaban. Dan Tadashi bertanya, “uh … kenapa Kageyama memboncengmu?”

“Oh? Kageyama menjemputku pagi-pagi dan bilang kalau mulai hari ini sampai lusa, dia akan mengantarku ke sekolah!” Hinata nyengir lebar.

“Jangan banyak gerak, bego! Mau jatuh lagi, ya?!” Hardik Kageyama keras. Tetapi suasana hati Hinata jelas sedang sangat baik sehingga ia cengar-cengir tanpa terlihat keberatan dibentak dan dimaki bego oleh Raja Setan.

“Ah, begitu …” Tadashi dan Yachi mengangguk paham, sebelum Yachi menegakkan kepalanya dengan wajah tercengang, “tunggu, Kageyama … rumahmu kan dekat sini? Rumah Hinata ada di balik gunung … kan?”

“Tiga puluh menit mengitari gunung!” Koreksi Hinata, memperlihatkan angka tiga dengan jarinya.

“Berarti satu jam perjalanan bolak-balik?” Ulang Tadashi tidak percaya, “lewat gunung, dengan membonceng Hinata?”

“Anggap saja pemanasan,” komentar Kageyama datar, “aku duluan.”

Kageyama memedal sepedanya lagi untuk memasuki area sekolah. Di belakang, Hinata tertawa penuh semangat. Kageyama membentaknya lagi supaya jangan banyak bergerak.

“Hebat ….” Ujar Yachi, masih tercengang.

“Gila,” Sambung Tsukki.

“Di komik _shoujo_ juga tidak ada yang sampai seperti itu, kan?” tanya Tadashi.

 

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buat Valentine's Day, maunya bikin KageHina short drabble dari pengamatan Yamaguchi. Tapi entah kenapa malah jadi 9000 kata begini ....


	2. Chapter 2

Memang agak sulit, tapi baik Tadashi, Yachi, dan Tsukki—terutama Tsukki—berusaha membiasakan diri dengan adegan komik _shoujo,_ yang mendadak bisa terjadi tanpa pertanda dan aba-aba, kalau mereka sedang berada dalam radius maksimal sepuluh meter dari Kageyama dan Hinata.

Misalnya, saat mereka jalan pulang bareng setelah jajan terlebih dahulu di Sakanoshita, di mana Hinata yang sudah lebih dahulu menghabiskan bakpao dagingnya, menyosor milik Kageyama yang masih sisa setengah. Kageyama jelas ingin mengomel, namun Hinata beralasan kalau; satu, ia masih lapar; dua, salah Kageyama sendiri makannya lama; tiga, toh bakpao itu ditraktir Hinata sebagai ucapan terima kasih lantaran sudah diantar pulang-pergi ke sekolah saat kakinya keseleo minggu lalu.

Mendengar kata _keseleo,_ Kageyama langsung bungkam dan membiarkan mulut Hinata mencomot porsi bakpao di tangannya sesekali selama selama perjalanan pulang.

Atau saat Daichi- _senpai_ kemarin menjadwalkan mereka untuk lari keliling area sekolah dan pertokoan, dan Kageyama menarik lengan Hinata dengan keras ke arahnya saat ia hampir terserempet kendaraan yang melintas dari belakang. Kageyama memarahi Hinata kalau ia terlalu sembrono, dan sepanjang sisa rute lari mereka, Kageyama mengambil tempat di sisi luar Hinata, mengabaikan dumelan Hinata yang merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Atau saat festival kebudayaan sekolah, di mana kelas Hinata yang mengincar hadiah utama atraksi kelas terbaik—kupon gratis roti melon di kantin untuk sehari sekali selama satu semester—membuat _crossdress café_ yang semua _butler_ -nya adalah siswi, dan _maid_ -nya adalah siswa. Termasuk Hinata. Atraksi ini terkenal sekali sepanjang festival, kecuali untuk Kageyama yang wajahnya langsung tidak karuan setelah melihat Hinata dengan seragam _maid_ yang roknya mengembang dengan renda-renda. Ia menolak mendekati kelas Hinata lewat dari radius dua puluh meter, kecuali sekali saat ia melihat Hinata digoda sekelompok siswa dari sekolah lain yang terang-terangan ingin mengangkat roknya.

Atau saat _study tour_ kelas satu ke Tokyo. Kelas Kageyama dan Hinata berbagi satu bus dan keduanya duduk di baris yang sama. Di tengah perjalanan, keduanya ketiduran dengan Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Kageyama, yang langsung ribut difoto oleh siswi-siswi di bus dengan pekikan gemas. Tadashi tidak melihat kejadiannya, tetapi Yachi mendapat kiriman fotonya, yang tidak sengaja ia lihat saat mereka berlima jalan bersama di jam bebas. Foto itu menjelaskan kenapa Kageyama dan Hinata bersikap canggung antara satu sama lain sepanjang _study tour_.

Pada kali lain di pertengahan musim dingin, Hinata ternyata terserang demam setelah sempoyongan selama pesta perpisahan anak kelas tiga di ruang klub, yang diiringi banyak tangisan. Awalnya tidak ada yang begitu sadar; karena perhatian lebih banyak tertuju pada Daichi- _senpai_ , Suga- _senpai_ , Asahi- _senpai_ , dan Kiyoko- _senpai_ yang resmi pensiun setelah latihan terakhir hari itu. Namun setelah Daichi- _senpai_ secara resmi mengangkat Ennoshita- _senpai_ sebagai kapten menggantikannya, Hinata ambruk dengan wajah lebih dahulu ke lantai.

“Hinata!” Panggil seluruh tim panik. Tadashi yang berada di dekatnya langsung membantu Hinata berdiri lagi. Anak itu menggosok hidungnya sambil minta maaf dengan suara tidak selantang biasanya.

“… Maaf … kepalaku pusing tadi ….”

Kageyama mendengus terkekeh, “kau demam karena kebanyakan nangis, ya? Kayak anak TK— _ugh_!”

Tadashi harus berterima kasih pada Tsukki yang menginjak kaki Kageyama atas ucapannya yang memang agak kebangetan kali ini.

“Badannya mulai hangat …” ujar Tadashi, “kalau tidak enak badan kenapa tidak bilang?”

“Habisnya … nanti pestanya jadi dihentikan,” mata Hinata mulai berair lagi, “padahal ini saat-saat terakhir bersama kelas tiga….”

Ini, menimbulkan suasana haru lagi di ruang klub. Suga- _senpai_ kelihatannya ingin menangis lagi dan mengadopsi Hinata ke keluarga Sugawara.

“Pestanya kita hentikan sekarang saja,” kata Daichi- _senpai_ khawatir, “kelas satu langsung ganti baju dan temani Hinata ke gerbang, kelas dua tinggal dulu untuk beres-beres ruangan bareng kelas tiga.”

Seluruh tim setuju dan pesta resmi bubar. Agak janggal, suara Hinata yang biasanya penuh semangat saat mengobrol dengan Noya- _senpai_ di ruang ganti kini tidak dengar, sementara ia bergerak lamban tanpa tenaga untuk mengganti bajunya sendiri. Semua anggota antara sedang sibuk di loker masing-masing atau membereskan sisa-sisa pesta mereka, dan hanya membalas sekenanya saat Hinata menggumam, “aku pulang duluan ….”

“Hinata, tunggu kami dulu—” panggil Tadashi, separo wajahnya menghilang di balik kaos yang sedang ingin ia pakai.

“Tidak apa-apa … aku bisa jalan ke parkir sepeda sendiri kok ….”

Hinata berjalan lunglai ke pintu dan sedang membuka kenopnya, ketika Kageyama mendadak menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal—tetapi Tadashi juga seperti mendengar nada panik dari suaranya.

“Hinata!! Y-yang kau pakai itu bajuku!”

Seluruh tim menoleh ke sumber suara, di mana Kageyama separo telanjang maju ke Hinata yang masih tidak sadar sikon di pintu. Alih-alih berganti dengan bajunya sendiri, Hinata malah memakai _jersey_ Kageyama yang kebesaran setidaknya dua ukuran dari badannya. Nomor punggung sembilan yang harusnya berada di punggung dan dada kini jadi berakhir di perutnya.

“Oh? Sori,” gumam Hinata hampir tidak membuka mulutnya, dan langsung membuka _jersey_ untuk diserahkan pada Kageyama. Mungkin Kageyama berusaha menahan diri karena Hinata sedang sakit, sehingga tidak ada makian yang keluar dan ia cuma mengambil seragamnya lagi dengan gusar. Tangannya yang lain menyodorkan kaus yang tepat pada Hinata.

Dalam keadaan separo ngantuk begitu, tidak heran Hinata juga terbalik memakai kausnya sendiri.

“Terbalik, bego,” kata Kageyama setelah ia selesai memakai bajunya sendiri.

Hinata melepas kaosnya lagi. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat memakainya (kemungkinan bakal salah lagi), Kageyama sudah berdecak kesal dan memakaikan Hinata bajunya sendiri. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Hinata, dan tersentak saat merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah cukup untuk merebus telur mentah.

Suga- _senpai_ kini juga menghampiri mereka dengan wajah khawatir. Ia langsung berseru, “uwaa! Panas banget!” saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan pipi Hinata. Sementara orangnya sendiri kini kelihatan hanya separo sadar saja.

Sekarang, seluruh tim dengan khawatir melihat ke arah pintu.

“Panasnya tinggi sekali, Hinata mana bisa pulang dengan sepeda kalau begini …” ujar Suga- _senpai_ khawatir.

“Aku akan mengantarnya pulang,” usul Kageyama.

“Uhh … tidak perlu, aku masih bisa pulang sendiri …” tolak Hinata lemah.

“Jangan ngeyel, deh. Mana ponselmu? Kita beritahukan rumahmu dulu ….”

Ponsel Hinata hampir jatuh saat ia mengambilnya dari kantong celana, tetapi tangan Kageyama dengan sigap merebutnya dan mencari kontak yang dilabeli sebagai ‘nomor rumah’ atau sejenisnya. Wajah ketus Kageyama diam sementara ponsel Hinata menempel di telinganya. Ia terus menunggu telepon di angkat, makin lama makin tidak sabar. Setelah satu menit, Kageyama menutup telepon dengan kasar dan menginterogasi Hinata—karena nada suaranya memang lebih mirip interogasi daripada bertanya.

“Hoi, ke mana orang tuamu? Kenapa teleponnya tidak diangkat?”

“… Ibuku dan Natsu sedang mengunjungi ayahku … dia kerja di Iwate ….”

Tangan Kageyama segera mendarat di kepala Hinata, “bilang dari tadi, dong!”

Suga- _senpai_  ikut menepak kepala Kageyama, “jangan pukul orang sakit!”

Di sebelahnya, Daichi- _senpai_ meralat pelan, "uh, Suga, orang sehat juga tidak boleh dipukul."

“Jadi bagaimana?”

“… kepalaku pusing, aku ingin pulang …” malah Hinata yang menjawab  merana.

“Orang sakit diam saja!" Omel Kageyama, lalu ia beralih pada Suga- _senpai_ , “senpai, tolong bantu naikkan Hinata ke punggungku.”

Suga- _senpai_ mengerjap bingung, tetapi menurut saat melihat Kageyama berjongkok di hadapannya. Sekadar memastikan, ia bertanya, “uh … Kageyama, kau mau mengantar Hinata pulang?”

“Tidak, dia kubawa menginap di rumahku saja.”

Ruang klub voli yang sudah hening kini makin hening lagi, sampai akhirnya Daichi- _senpai_ lanjut bertanya, “err … apa tidak apa-apa?”

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Kageyama sambil menegakkan tubuh, setegak yang ia bisa dengan Hinata yang nyaris pingsan di punggungnya, “kalau dia kuantar ke rumahnya … dia tidak bisa langsung ditinggal begitu saja … aku juga tidak bisa merawat orang sakit. Kalau di rumahku, ada ibuku ….”

Pada tahap ini, Tadashi pikir, tidak mungkin ada anggota tim yang masih belum menyadari tentang adanya sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar hubungan ‘entah teman, entah rival’ di antara Kageyama dan Hinata. Atau setidaknya, sesuatu ini terjadi pada Kageyama. Perubahan perilaku Kageyama pada Hinata sudah terlalu ketara dibanding saat mereka baru bertemu pada musim semi lalu. Mungkin saja ketika Hinata sembuh, keduanya sudah jadian.

“… Tidak mau …” penolakan Hinata kini hanya kedengaran seperti gumaman tidak jelas, “… Kalau ke rumahmu aku tidak bisa ngerjain PR … dikumpulkan besok—”

“Besok itu hari Minggu,” cetus Kageyama tidak sabar.

“… Oh.”

“Sudah kubilang orang sakit diam saja.”

“… Hehe … kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, ya.”

Decak kesal dari Kageyama sebenarnya membuat tim agak khawatir meninggalkan Hinata bersamanya—bagaimana kalau di tengah jalan ia kehilangan kesabaran terhadap Hinata dan memutuskan untuk membuang _middle blocker_ mereka ke jurang atau semacamnya?

Tetapi Kageyama yang tidak menyadari tatapan khawatir dari rekan-rekan se-timnya, hanya berjalan masuk untuk mengambil tasnya dan tas Hinata lalu keluar ruang klub.

“… Ngomong-ngomong, Kageyama ….”

“Hm.”

“… Ini berarti … aku lebih pintar darimu … ya …” gumam Hinata.

“Apa lagi?”

“… Soalnya … kan … cuma orang bodoh yang tidak bisa kena flu ….”

Kesal luar biasa, Kageyama melentingkan kepalanya ke belakang, menjedotkannya dengan kepala Hinata.

“KAGEYAMA!” Seluruh tim meneriakinya panik.

 

*

 

“Aku taruhan lima ratus _yen_ mereka sudah lama jadian.”

“Aku taruhan seribu _yen_ mereka belum jadian, tapi nanti setelah Hinata sembuh, pasti sudah. Mungkin Kageyama langsung mengenalkan Hinata pada ibunya sekalian.”

“Aku taruhan dua ribu _yen_ mereka cuma teman saja,” tandas Tanaka, menimbrung obrolan Tadashi dengan Noya- _senpai_.

Tadashi mengernyit bingung, “kenapa taruhan senpai _begitu_?”

“Justru kalian yang _kenapa taruhannya begitu_ ,” balas Tanaka, “jelas-jelas mereka hanya berteman, kok! Kageyama, kan, masih manusia. Kalau dia khawatir dengan rekan _toss_ -nya, tidak aneh, dong.”

Tadashi menghela napas, “ _senpai_ tidak tahu, sih ….”

“Eh?”

Noya-senpai ikut menghela napas, “Ryuu, karena inilah makanya kau tidak pernah kedatangan musim semimu sendiri.”

“Aku tidak sudi dibilang begitu olehmu, kau sendiri, kan, juga belum punya pacar,” gerutu Tanaka- _senpai_.

 

*

 

Secara ajaib, Tanaka- _senpai_ -lah pemenang taruhan mereka. Tangannya menadah pada Tadashi dan Noya- _senpai_ sementara tidak jauh di hadapan mereka, Kageyama dan Hinata yang sudah sembuh saling teriak dan memaki lagi.

“Lihat? Teman biasa,” tunjuk Tanaka- _senpai_ , separo bangga tebakannya benar, separo lagi senang karena ia dapat uang jajan ekstra dari tebakan asal-asalan.

Tadashi sendiri bingung. Selama tujuh bulan terakhir, ia, Tsukki, dan Yachi seperti menonton adegan komik _shoujo_ tentang dua orang yang saling suka tapi terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaan mereka sendiri. Yang akhirnya perasaan itu cuma bisa disampaikan dengan konstipasi emosi setiap beberapa jam sekali. Tetapi di sisi lain, di luar nuansa-nuansa aneh pada beberapa dinamika hubungan Kageyama dan Hinata, sisanya perilaku mereka memang kelihatan normal-normal saja. Mungkin Tadashi yang salah memaknai interaksi Kageyama dan Hinata? Mungkin Hinata yang kadang menjahili Kageyama, Kageyama yang memarahi Hinata saat ia ceroboh, pertengkaran mereka yang kadang mirip orang pacaran, memang tidak memiliki makna apa-apa?

Tadashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membaca situasi Kageyama dan Hinata terlalu dalam. Mungkin hubungan keduanya memang aneh dengan cara seperti itu. Mungkin mereka memang bodoh begitu adanya.

Setidaknya sampai Februari.

 

*

 

Terjadinya pada tanggal tiga belas Februari.

Saat itu Tadashi, Tsukki, dan Kageyama berjalan beriringan menuju ruang olahraga untuk latihan pagi. Hinata sudah mendahului mereka beberapa saat sebelumnya. Tadashi-lah yang menyadarinya terlebih dahulu; ia melihat punggung Hinata yang berdiri diam di dekat ruang olahraga, karena ditahan oleh seorang siswi.

“Hinata- _kun_!”

Refleks, Tadashi menahan kedua temannya di belakang. Telunjuknya ia letakkan di depan bibir sebagai syarat agar mereka diam.

“Uh, iya?” Tanya Hinata bingung.

Siswi di hadapannya terlihat gugup. Wajahnya memerah, ia gemetaran hingga ke bibir, dan suaranya pun ragu saat ia berkata, “aku … Yamada dari kelas 1-3 … b-besok … bisakah temui aku di sini lagi saat jam istirahat siang? A … ada yang ingin kutanyakan ….”

Mata Tadashi melebar. _Besok kan Valentine …._

“Err, baik, kurasa?” Jawab Hinata agak ragu, “tapi kenapa tidak sekarang saja?”

“T-tidak bisa hari ini!” Sergah Yamada dari kelas 1-3 panik, “h-harus besok … jadi kumohon, luangkan waktumu sebentar, ya!”

“Eh … baiklah kalau begitu.”

“Terima kasih! Maaf mengganggu latihan pagimu!”

Yamada langsung lari meninggalkan Hinata. Sementara Hinata diam di tempat sambil mengusap punggung lehernya sendiri, kelihatan bingung dan canggung. Setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya menghela napas dan berjalan lagi. Tepat di saat anak-anak kelas dua menyorakinya dari jendela gedung olahraga dengan olokan jahil, “ciee, _yang besok mau dapat cokelat!”._

Hinata masuk ruang olahraga dengan wajah merah sambil marah-marah pada para _senpai_ -nya, malu sekaligus jengkel.

“Hebat juga Hinata … sampai ditaksir,” gumam Tadashi, “sejak Turnamen Musim Semi selesai dia memang kelihatan lebih populer, sih ….”

“Kelas 1-3 bukannya kelasmu Kageyama? Kau kenal dengan Yamada ini?” Tanya Tsukki denga nada tidak acuhnya. Ia dan Tadashi menoleh ke Kageyama, dan agak terlonjak saat melihat wajah Kageyama yang saking masamnya serasa bisa membasikan susu segar.

“Kageyama …?” Panggil Tadashi hati-hati.

Kageyama mengacuhkan—yang ada wajahnya malah makin mengganas. Ia berjalan mendahului Tsukki dan Tadashi ke ruang olahraga.

“Dia cemburu, ya?” Tanya Tadashi pelan, takut kedengaran oleh Kageyama, lalu ia akan dikuliti dan dijadikan umpan babi hutan di gunung.

“Jelas cemburu,” timpal Tsukki.

Bahkan saat Kageyama (disinyalir) cemburu dan _bad mood_ luar biasa, performa latihannya tetap sebaik biasanya. Bola yang ia set untuk para pemain tetap akurat. Servisnya sempurna. _Receive_ dan _blocking_ -nya tetap tanpa cacat. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau ia sedang kesal, seharusnya.

Sayangnya, berbanding terbalik dengan permainannya yang masih setingkat pemain elit, wajahnya jadi lebih mirip berandalan daripada biasanya. Kageyama tidak tersenyum, menjawab seadanya, tidak banyak berbicara—sehari-hari ia juga biasanya begini, sih. Tetapi kali ini ia bahkan tidak marah pada Hinata saat servisnya lagi-lagi cuma menghantam net. Padahal Hinata sudah mencari suaka di belakang Tsukki, siap dimarahi. Ia juga tidak marah saat Hinata hampir mengambil botol minum Kageyama lagi saat mereka istirahat sepuluh menit.

Seluruh tim mengira Kageyama sedang tidak mood saja hari ini. Tetapi saat latihan pagi selesai dan ajakan Hinata untuk menemaninya latihan _toss_ sebentar diabaikan total, Karasuno baru menyadari kalau Hinata, entah untuk alasan apa, sedang dicueki _setter_ mereka.

Yang lebih membuat bingung, ekspresi Hinata saat Kageyama meninggalkan ruang olahraga tanpa sekalipun melirik padanya, terlihat seakan-akan dunia sudah kiamat. Atau tes matematikanya dapat nol. Atau ia divonis dokter tingginya tidak akan bertambah lagi selamanya. Atau gabungan ketiganya.

 

*

 

Saat jam istirahat kedua, Tsukki dan Tadashi bisa menebak kalau uring-uringannya Kageyama pada Hinata tidak selesai seiring dengan usainya latihan pagi saja. Karena Hinata muncul di kelas mereka, dan menolak diusir walau Tsukki sudah menggerutu kalau ia punya PR Bahasa Inggris untuk dikerjakan (PR-nya sebenarnya baru dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi, tapi memang begitulah Tsukki). Tetapi Hinata merengek kalau ia tidak bisa ke kelas Suga- _senpai_ karena senior kesayangannya itu pasti sibuk belajar untuk ujian universitas. Akhirnya, Tadashi meminjam kursi temannya yang lowong untuk Hinata, dan ia membiarkan Hinata curhat sementara Tsukki bersikap bodo amat dan sibuk dengan PR-nya sendiri.

“Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh, kan?”

“Tidak,” geleng Tadashi.

“Aku tidak minta yang aneh-aneh lagi, kan? Aku sudah tidak cerewet minta jadi _ace_ , _blocking_ dan _receive_ -ku juga sudah membaik dibanding yang dulu, kan?”

Tadashi mau tidak mau tersenyum geli karena mengingat teknik _receive_ -dengan-muka Hinata yang tersohor, “tentunya.”

“Kalau servisku masih buruk, harusnya dia lebih pengertian, dong? Servis itu susah sekali, ya kan, Yamaguchi? Kau saja sampai harus latihan ekstra waktu dulu mempelajarinya.”

Tadashi ingin mengoreksi kalau yang ia latih itu bukan servis biasa, tetapi _jump float serve_ , tapi ia putuskan untuk mengangguk paham, “iya, servis itu memang sulit.”

“Dan servisku, kan, memang selalu jelek. Kenapa kali ini Kageyama marah sampai begini? Aku dicuekin saat dia kupanggil di lorong. Aku bahkan membelikannya dua roti _yakisoba_ tapi ditolak dengan dingin.”

Tadashi mengangguk prihatin, matanya kini menatap dua roti _yakisoba_ yang sedari tadi Hinata bawa. Ternyata itu alasannya ….

“Ah, Yamaguchi, kau mau? Sayang kalau mubazir,” Hinata menawarkan satu padanya.

“Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih kenyang.”

“Lalu, jadi menurutmu kenapa?”

Tadashi menghela napas berat. Kalau ditanya padanya, jelas ia menganggap alasannya karena Kageyama cemburu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, anak kelas dua ribut kalau kau mau ditembak gadis manis dari kelas 1-3 besok, apa itu benar?” Jawab Tadashi dengan pertanyaan pada akhirnya. Tentu saja ada fakta yang digeser sedikit karena Tadashi merasa pertanyaannya akan jadi lebih tidak enak didengar kalau ia jujur; _‘ngomong-ngomong, tadi pagi kami mengintipmu sedang mau ditembak oleh gadis manis dari kelas 1-3'_.

Tsukki pura-pura batuk. Tadashi menendang tulang keringnya di bawah meja, semoga cukup untuk membuatnya diam kali ini.  
Hinata tidak menyadari bagaimana Tsukki menggenggam pulpennya agak terlalu keras karena menahan sakit, baguslah.

Ekspresinya kini langsung berubah syok, “jangan jangan … Kageyama juga tahu soal itu …?”

Tadashi bersyukur kali ini Hinata dengan cepat menarik kesimpulan yang ia sinyalkan. Ia tersenyum simpul. Hinata menepukkan telapak tangannya keras, entah kenapa, sekarang wajahnya terlihat girang sekali.

“Ha! Jadi si bodoh itu _iri_ karena aku akan dapat pernyataan cinta, sementara dia tidak? Haha! Rasakan! Terima kasih Yamaguchi! Dah!”

Tadashi cengo pada Hinata yang berlari meninggalkan mereka. Di hadapannya, di luar kebiasaan, Tsukki langsung meledak tertawa, "haha! Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur di antara duo bodoh itu!”

Hinata, pikir Tadashi lemas, benar-benar akan _mati_ kalau ia berani menyinggung soal ini langsung ke Kageyama.

 

*

 

Untungnya, Hinata tidak sampai sebodoh itu. Ia tidak membahas soal pernyataan cinta yang akan ia terima besok. Dan meskipun acuhnya Kageyama masih berlangsung saat mereka latihan sore, Hinata bisa menerimanya dengan lebih lapang dada, bahkan cenderung besar kepala. Pantas saja Kageyama makin sebal saat Hinata mengejarnya dan dengan keras kepala mengajaknya mengobrol saat ia jalan pulang.

Dari belakang, bagi Tsukki, Yachi, dan Tadashi, Hinata kelihatan seperti anak anjing yang sedang mencari perhatian pemiliknya untuk diajak jalan sore. Lucu, sih. Namun berhubung Tadashi tahu alasan Kageyama mendiamkan Hinata, ada alarm tanda bahaya yang berdering di benaknya. Ia mengawasi Hinata dan Kageyama dengan pandangan was-was.

“Kageyamaa ….”

“Kageyaamaaa ….”

“ _Yama-yama-kun_ … mau sampai kapan ngambek begitu?”

Aura Kageyama berubah drastis menjadi hitam kelam. Dan ia memelototi Hinata, yang kali ini langsung membeku pada sorot matanya.

“Berisik, bego! Jangan ganggu aku! Enyah sana!”

 _Enyah_ _sana_. Baru kali ini Tadashi melihat Kageyama semarah itu. Ia bergegas meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung di tempat. Air mukanya adalah gabungan dari kaget, takut, dan sedih.

Yachi-lah yang pertama kali menghampirinya, lalu memanggil lembut, “Hi … Hinata?”

Hinata menunduk. Campuran wajah kaget, takut, dan sedih itu kini berubah jadi penyesalan. Tadashi jadi iba.

“Aku sudah keterlaluan, ya?”

“Tidak apa-apa, kok,” sahut Tadashi, berusaha membuatnya terhibur sedikit, “yang namanya berteman, kan, tidak bisa terus-terusan akur—”

“Tapi aku tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Izumin atau Kouji.”

Tsukki menghela napas, untuk pertama kalinya ikut campur sedikit, “kalau begitu minta maaflah besok.”

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan patuh.

“Dan …” Tsukki menambahkan ragu, “mau segirang apapun kau soal ditembak cewek, sebaiknya jangan kau terima.”

Hinata memandang Tsukki bingung, “eh, kenapa dengan itu?”

Tsukki tidak menjawab dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

“Ayo, pulang, Yamaguchi.”

“Baik, Tsukki.”

 

*

 

Ketika Hinata menghampiri Kageyama di akhir latihan pagi, wajah bertekad tapi juga penuh rasa bersalah. Sementara Kageyama masih menganggapnya hantu yang tidak kasat mata.

“Kageyama!”

Kageyama mengacuhkan Hinata dan sibuk menggulung net voli. Tadashi dan Tsukki yang sedang mengumpulkan bola yang berceceran diam-diam mengawasi. Untungnya piket bersih-bersih lapangan kali ini dijadwalkan untuk kelas satu, sehingga kelas dua sudah meninggalkan ruang olaharaga untuk ganti baju lebih dahulu. Bisa runyam kalau Ennoshita- _senpai_ melihat Kageyama dan Hinata adu mulut lagi, atau yang lebih parah, mulai main tangan. Yachi pernah cerita kalau keduanya pernah bertengkar hingga separah itu dulu. Untungnya Tanaka- _senpai_ -lah yang menemukan mereka sehingga keduanya tidak perlu berurusan dengan Daichi- _senpai_.

“Kageyama!” Panggil Hinata keras kepala, berusaha memunculkan dirinya sendiri di area pandang Kageyama, membantu Kageyama menggulung net, “aku minta maaf! Maaf kemarin aku sudah keterlaluan—”

“Berisik. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf,” jawab Kageyama akhirnya.

“Tapi kau marah, kan? Maafkan aku, ya?” Pinta Hinata memelas. Sekilas, semuanya seperti akan berakhir membaik karena Tadashi bisa melihat ekspresi Kageyama yang agak melunak, namun lanjutan kata-kata Hinata selanjutnya membuat masalah seratus kali lebih runyam.

“Aku tidak akan menerima pernyataan cinta teman sekelasmu, kok! Kita harus konsentrasi untuk _Interhigh_ , kan?”

_Uh-oh._

Kageyama menghela napas dengan kasar. Wajahnya sepertinya siap untuk mencincang Hinata jadi seribu bagian, terutama saat ia menggeram, “kenapa kau bawa-bawa soal pernyataan cinta untukmu? Mau menyombong, hah?!”

“Eh?” Respon Hinata bingung.

“Kemarin aku sudah menyuruhmu enyah saja, kan? Kenapa kau masih menggangguku?! Menanyaiku inilah, itulah, minta maaflah! BERISIK! ENYAH, YA, ENYAH! PERGI SANA!!!”

Dari ekspresinya, bahkan Kageyama sendiri tahu kalau ia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tetapi otak karet dan egonya jelas menolak untuk meralat, sehingga ia hanya memasang ekspresi keras kepala pada Hinata. Tadashi bisa melihat tangan Hinata yang gemetaran di net. Ia mengira Hinata akan menonjok Kageyama lagi, tetapi net itu hanya ia buang dan ia menghentakkan kaki meninggalkan ruang olahraga.

Suasana jadi canggung. Dan seolah Kageyama masih kurang puas meluapkan kekesalannya, ia menoleh pada Tadashi dan Tsukki dan menghardik sengit, “apa lihat-lihat?!”

Tsukki berdecak. Ia sudah siap maju ke Kageyama untuk menamparkan akal sehat kepadanya. Tetapi Tadashi bergerak lebih cepat. Dengan posisi _jump float serve_ yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, Tadashi memusatkan kekesalannya pada sikap _tsundere_ Kageyama ke Hinata selama setahun ini untuk men-servis bola di tangannya, langsung ke wajah ketus menyebalkan Kageyama. Ia lalu memanfaatkan waktu yang dipakai Kageyama untuk menguasai diri untuk menghampirinya dan menepak kepalanya keras dan mencecar.

“Kau ini! Kalau mau bodoh ditakar juga, dong! Kau kira apa adil ngambek dan marah-marah pada Hinata karena ia ditembak teman sekelasmu?! Hinata tidak salah tapi aku sampai menyuruhnya minta maaf padamu! Buang-buang simpati saja! Berhenti bersikap brengsek pada Hinata dan akui padanya kalau kau suka dia! Muak aku melihatmu marah-marah terus!!”

“Hargh?! Siapa yang suka pada Hinata?! Jangan ikut campur!”

“Masih berani menyangkal?! Hinata mungkin bisa ditipu dengan makianmu, tapi dari perlakuanmu padanya saja sudah kelihatan kalau kau suka Hinata!”

“Jangan ngomong semba—”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa kau khawatir berlebihan saat dia sakit?”

“Karena dia sembrono! Bisa saja dia—”

“Kenapa kau tidak mau menemuinya saat festival sekolah tetapi langsung muncul saat dia diganggu anak sekolah lain?”

“Kau tidak lihat badan Hinata kecil begitu? Dia mana bisa—”

“Kenapa kau gampang sekali salah tingkah kalau Hinata kontak fisik denganmu?”

“Jelas karena risih! Aku tidak suka pada—”

“Kenapa sekarang kau marah-marah sejak kau melihat ia ditemui teman sekelasmu kemarin?”

“Itu karena—”

Tadashi tidak memotongnya, tetapi Kageyama kehilangan kata-katanya sendiri. Tadashi menaikkan satu alis pada Kageyama, dalam diam menagih lanjutan kata-katanya. Tetapi Kageyama terus membisu, hingga akhirnya ia seperti baru sadar akan sesuatu, dan aura amarah yang tadi membara di sekelilingnya menghilang sekejap.

“Pikirkan perlakuanmu padanya selama ini pakai otak, bego! Lalu minta maaf pada Hinata!” Sembur Tadashi galak, “katakan alasan kenapa kau marah padanya! Awas kalau aku sampai melihat Hinata nangis! Ayo, Tsukki! Biar Kageyama yang menyelesaikan piket sendiri!”

“Huh?” Tsukki kelihatannya baru tersadar setelah tadi masih tercengang melihat _Tadashi_ yang mengkonfrontasi Kageyama dengan _jump float serve_ , memukul kepalanya, dan lalu memarahinya. Maksudnya, ini _Tadashi,_ lho ....

Tidak seperti biasanya, jawabannya agak tergagap kali ini, “ehh … oh … o-oke.”

Kageyama masih mematung dalam pikirannya sendiri saat langkah terakhir Tsukki meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

 

*

 

Pada istirahat kedua, Tadashi menyeret Tsukki yang enggan, dan Yachi yang merasa bersalah karena diajak menguping, untuk mengikutinya ke gedung olahraga. Keduanya mengendap-endap di sisi samping gedung, berusaha tidak membuat suara karena bisa saja Hinata sudah ada di sana sebelum mereka. Tadashi tidak menyangka kalau _spot_ menguping terbaik sudah diambil oleh gerombolan anak kelas dua tim voli.

“ _Se_ _npai_ …?” panggilnya bingung dalam bisikkan, “kalian sedang apa di sini?”

“Alasan yang sama dengan kalian, tentu,” bisik Tanaka- _senpai_ , “mengintip Hinata ditembak cewek. Dia, kan, anggota pertama tim kita yang dapat pernyataan cinta.”

Tadashi menaikkan alis, jelas-jelas Tsukki dapat surat cinta setidaknya sebulan sekali. Dan Kageyama juga pernah beberapa kali ditembak di awal-awal semester—tapi dengan alasan yang jelas, siswi-siswi jadi lebih tertarik pada Tsukki karena Kageyama belakangan dianggap _‘cuma_ _badannya saja yang tinggi’,_ “Jadi Kageyama dan Tsukki tidak kalian anggap anggota tim, ya?”

“Mereka itu cowok-cowok beda kasta. Tidak bisa disamakan.”

Tadashi berusaha melongok untuk mengintip sisi depan gedung olahraga, “lalu, Hinata sudah tiba?”

“Belum—oh, ini dia!” Seru Noya-senpai dalam bisikan penuh semangat, “kayaknya kali ini aura Shouyou agak beda. Dia tidak cengar-cengir seperti biasa, tumben.”

Tsukki memutar bola matanya dan menggelengkan kepala. Konyol sekali.

“Ah, kalian semua juga di sini?” Bisik suara ringan familiar dari belakang lagi. Seluruh anggota aktif tim voli menoleh, dan mendapati anak-anak kelas tiga yang sudah pensiun berjalan menghampiri … bersama Kageyama.

“Suga- _senpai_?”

“Asahi- _senpai_?”

“Daichi- _senpai_?”

Noya- _senpai_ dan Tanaka- _senpai_ sepertinya ingin memanggil Kiyoko- _senpai_ juga, tetapi kapten Ennoshita sudah membungkam mulut mereka terlebih dahulu karena jelas kalau dua orang itu bersuara di depan Mahadewi Kiyoko Shimizu pujaan mereka, bakalan berisik sekali. Suga- _senpai_ tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangan, “halo.”

Tadashi memicingkan mata pada Kageyama yang pergelangan tangannya dikunci Suga- _senpai_. Kageyama menolak memandangnya. Jelas artinya pengecut satu ini belum minta maaf. Cih.

“Kenapa _senpai-tachi_ bisa tahu soal ini?”

“Tanaka katanya cerita pada Kiyoko lalu Kiyoko cerita padaku lalu aku jadi penasaran,” jawab Suga- _senpai_ , “dan dalam perjalanan ke sini, aku bertemu Kageyama. Sekalian saja dia kuajak.”

Walau Kageyama lebih kelihatan seperti diseret dengan paksa dibanding diajak.

“Maaf,” Daichi- _senpai_ dan Asahi-senpai menggaruk kepala masing-masing, kelihatan menyesal, “kami sulit menghentikan dia.”

Seluruh tim bisa memaklumi permintaan maaf itu. Daichi- _senpai_ mungkin (mantan) kaptennya, dan Asahi- _senpai_ termasuk yang memiliki postur paling besar di antara anggota tim. Tapi semuanya tahu kalau Suga- _senpai_ -lah raja bayangannya.

“Sst!” Naritaka- _senpai_ berdesis keras pada mereka, sementara Kinoshita- _senpai_ memberi kode kalau acara yang ingin mereka curi dengar sudah akan segera dimulai, “si Yamada sudah datang!”

Seluruh tim, bahkan Kageyama dan Tsukki, kini mematung dan memasang telinga.

“Maaf, Hinata- _kun_ , aku terlambat … apa kau sudah menunggu lama?”

“Tidak apa-apa, kok.”

Tadashi tidak bisa melihat karena barisan depan sudah diambil oleh anak kelas dua, tetapi ia bisa mendengar suara keresek dari sesuatu yang di keluarkan dari kantong.

Suara Yamada dari kelas 1-3 kini terdengar gugup, “i-ini … Hinata- _kun_ —”

Seluruh tim menahan napas.

“—Ucapan terima kasih!”

_“Ha …?”_

Tadashi mengira ia keceplosan membuka mulut, tapi ternyata suara bingung itu datang dari Hinata sendiri.

“A-anu … terima kasih sudah mau datang … se-sebenarnya ….”

“Iya?” Kata suara Hinata.

“… Sudah lama aku suka dengan Kageyama- _kun_. Tetapi Kageyama- _kun_ tidak mau didekati di kelas … ia juga selalu menolak surat cinta dan hadiah. Karena Hinata- _kun_ dekat dengannya … a-aku ingin minta tolong ….”

Perlahan-lahan, pundak anak-anak kelas dua mulai melemas dengan rasa iba. Nasib berteman dengan cowok populer di sekolah, ya, kira-kira begini.

Ada suara barang yang di keluarkan dari dalam plastik lagi, disusul permohonan yang diucapkan dengan ragu, “… bolehkah … aku menitipkan cokelatku untuk Kageyama- _kun_?”

Tanpa suara, seluruh tim Karasuno yang sedang mengintip menghela napas berat. Mereka harus mentraktir Hinata _ramen_ setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

Semuanya mengira Hinata yang masih syok akan mengiyakan saja permintaan Yamada. Namun Hinata justru menolak dengan tegas.

“Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu,” kata Hinata. Kedengarannya diucapkan sambil menunduk.

Ada hening sesaat. Sepertinya Yamada kaget dengan penolakan itu. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian ia bertanya, “boleh aku tahu kenapa?”

Seolah mereka tidak pernah bertengkar dan Kageyama tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk _enyah_ , Hinata menjawab dengan nada suara yang terdengar lembut, “kalau Kageyama sendiri menolak, kurasa aku lancang kalau menerima titipan untuknya. Maaf.”

Yamada, kedengaran hampir menangis dan putus asa, “t-tapi … kalau kuserahkan sendiri ….”

“Pasti ditolak dengan dingin. Aku tahu,” potong Hinata. Nada suaranya masih lembut tanpa kejengkelan sedikit pun. Ia seperti maklum saja pada sifat buruk Kageyama, “memang begitulah dia. Aku juga berkali-kali kesal padanya. Tapi, yah … mau bagaimana lagi.”

Sisi depan gedung olahraga kembali hening lagi. Di sisi belakang, Tanaka- _senpai_ dan Noya- _senpai_ sudah menahan tangis haru pada jawaban Hinata.

Tetapi perkataan Yamada berikutnya, membuat tim voli Karasuno berhenti bernapas.

“Anu … maaf Hinata- _kun_ … nada bicaramu … kedengaran seperti kau suka dengan Kage—"

“Aaaaah!” sela Hinata dalam teriakan gelagapan, “bukan begitu! _Bukan begitu!_ Y-yang benar saja! _Nggak mungkin, lah!_ Dia itu menyebalkan! Sok! Egois! Galak! Aku sering dimarahi! Mana mungkin aku bisa suka pada orang semacam itu?!”

“Bukan karena dia juga cowok?”

“I-itu juga alasan utamanya!”

“Ah! Maaf sudah berasumsi yang tidak-tidak—”

“Tidak apa-apa, tapi tolong jangan berpikir seperti itu! Mendengarnya saja bikin merinding!”

“Maaf, Hinata- _kun_! Sudah kurepotkan, malah kutuduh macam-macam ….”

“Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku juga baru sadar kalau ucapanku agak ambigu! A-anu, nilai Bahasa Jepangku jelek jadi kurasa kata-kata yang kupilih salah—”

Dan dengan lusinan permintaan maaf dari kedua belah pihak, akhirnya pernyataan cinta yang bukan pernyataan cinta itu pun selesai. Begitu pula dengan asumsi Tadashi kalau Hinata menyukai Kageyama, atau Kageyama menyukai Hinata …. Ia harus minta maaf pada Kageyama karena sudah membuat situasi jadi runyam, men-servis bola ke wajahnya, dan memberinya gagasan-gagasan aneh tadi pagi ….

Atau seharusnya begitu.

Tetapi ketika Yamada pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga, dan anak-anak kelas dua sudah siap beranjak dengan lunglai dan penuh simpati pada Hinata … Hinata mengeluarkan pekikan gusar pada dirinya sendiri.

“Aaargh! Gawat! Gawat! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! _Hampir saja ketahuan_ ….”

Seluruh tim voli Karasuno membeku, dan Tadashi maju untuk mengintip Hinata dari sudut. Wajah Hinata memerah sampai ke telinga sementara ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Setelah puas frustasi sambil berdiri, Hinata berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya, menggumamkan dengan nestapa sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti, “ _bisa gawat kalau ketahuan …._ ”

Ada bayangan yang berjalan melewati Tadashi. Tadashi mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat Kageyama keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan berjalan menuju Hinata.

“Kage—” bisikan panik Tadashi tertahan oleh sentuhan di pundaknya. Tadashi menoleh ke belakang, kepada Tsukki yang memberinya raut wajah kalau sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk pergi. Di belakang Tsukki, Suga- _senpai_ menghalau sisa anggota tim Karasuno untuk bubar. Meskipun ia salah satu yang kelihatan paling semangat untuk menguping Hinata tadi.

“Ketahuan apa?” Kata Kageyama pelan di sisi lain.

“Uwaa! Sejak kapan kau di sini—tunggu, kau menguping?!”

“Dari awal,” terang Kageyama tegas lalu mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, “kau takut ketahuan soal apa?”

Itu percakapan terakhir Kageyama dan Hinata yang Tadashi dengar. Sisanya semakin sayup seiring dengan langkahnya yang menjauh dari gedung olahraga. Tadashi putuskan untuk menyibukkan telinganya dengan suara angin dan keresek rumput yang injak daripada menajamkan pendengarannya—memberikan privasi pada duo bodoh nan canggung itu untuk mengurai benang kusut antara mereka berdua.

 

*

 

“Hinata!” Hardik Kageyama sambil menghampiri Hinata dan Tadashi. Keduanya sedang mengobrol tentang episode baru Pretty Cure yang mereka tonton kemarin. Tadashi dan Hinata menoleh, dan wajah keduanya langsung berubah tidak enak karena Kageyama berjalan ke arah mereka dengan gestur yang jelas-jelas mau mengajak ribut.

“Botol minumnya tertukar lagi, ceroboh banget, sih!”

“Ha!” Hinata kali ini menghadapinya dengan gagah berani, “aku sudah mengantisipasi itu! Jadi dari tadi aku tidak minum langsung dari mulut botolnya—Aduh!”

Tidak heran Kageyama masih menjitak kepalanya.

“Yang harusnya kau antisipasi itu cara agar botol minumnya tidak tertukar! Lalu dari tadi kau sadar minum _pocari_ tapi masih tidak menukar botolnya lagi, begitu?!”

“Hehe … habis enak, sih.”

Kageyama ingin memukul kepala Hinata sekali lagi, tetapi Hinata bergerak lebih gesit dan menghindar, “ya, sudah, sih! Gara-gara minuman saja pelit amat!”

“Kalau mau _pocari_ , ya bawa sendiri! Jangan ambil punya orang!”

“Sudah tiran, galak, pelit lagi!”

“Apa katamu?!”

Tadashi sudah mengevakuasi dirinya dari adu mulut grup lawak itu, mengambil tempat di samping Tsukki yang sedang duduk menyender di dinding gedung olahraga.

“Sudah normal lagi, ya?”

“Iya, sudah normal lagi,” Tadashi mengangguk, tapi wajahnya mengernyit kecewa, “tapi ini _terlalu_ normal.”

Tsukki memutar bola matanya, “kau mau berharap apa, sih?”

“Bukannya seharusnya saat Valentine mereka … entah bagaimana … bisa jadian, begitu?”

“Memangnya kau sendiri bisa bayangkan adegannya sampai mereka akhirnya bisa jadian?”

Tadashi mendongakkan kepalanya untukberpikir … ia menghabiskan waktu hampir dua menit untuk memainkan berbagai skenario pernyataan cinta yang pernah ia coba baca di komik _shoujo_ koleksi Yachi … mencocokkannya dengan Kageyama dan Hinata.

“Tidak ada, sih ….”

Tetapi melihat bagaimana Kageyama dengan kesal memiting kepala Hinata di seberang ruangan, dan Hinata yang hanya tertawa saja alih-alih marah …. Tadashi yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara mereka di hari Valentine kemarin. Entah bagaimana caranya, perasaan dua orang canggung itu akhirnya saling tersampaikan.

 

*

 

Nyatanya, Tadashi salah total, dan kapan Kageyama dan Hinata mulai berpacaran baru ia ketahui sepuluh tahun kemudian, saat acara reuni tim voli Karasuno. Hinata sendiri yang bercerita padanya, sementara ia berjongkok dan bermain dengan anaknya dan Yachi yang baru belajar jalan.

“Oh! Sepuluh langkah! Dia bisa jalan sepuluh langkah! Hebat! Dia jenius! Dia pasti akan jago olahraga! Lalu main voli dan jadi _middle blocker_!  _Umpan terkuat_ —”

“Jangan sembarangan menentukan masa depan anakku, dong” sela Tadashi.

“Apa salahnya? Ini doa dari pemain voli timnas Jepang, lho …” kata Hinata.

“Pemain cadangan,” cibir Tsukki jahil, “yang masuk tim intinya, kan, Kageyama.”

“Ugh … diam! Bikin sebal saja,” kata Hinata sewot, lalu ia kembali bermain dengan batita di hadapannya, “gara-gara itu … dia jadi tidak bisa datang hari ini. Latihan.”

“Lalu, kau tidak latihan?”

“Hinata pasti lebih mudah dapat izin. Kan, cuma cadangan,” jawab Tsukki dengan senyum mengejek, tetapi tepat sasaran. Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya masam tanpa membantah.

Yachi tertawa di sampingnya, “tapi untuk Valentine, Kageyama bisa izin, kan? Nanti, kan, perayaan sepuluh tahun kalian pacaran ….”

“Eh?” Hinata menatapnya heran, “sepuluh tahun?”

Yachi mengerjap, “Valentine sepuluh tahun lalu … bukannya kalian pertama kali jadian?”

“Kageyama baru mengajakku pacaran saat aku lulus kuliah, kok.”

“Lama banget!” Respon ketiga orang di hadapannya.

“Kenapa kalian mengira kami jadian sepuluh tahun lalu?”

“Valentine sepuluh tahun lalu, kau dan Kageyama bertengkar setelah mau ditembak teman sekelasnya, kan? Bukannya setelahnya kalian jadian?” Celetuk Tadashi, tercengang.

Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya sementara ia mengingat-ingat, “oh, _itu_! Ah … saat itu … aku baikkan dengannya hanya untuk meluruskan salah paham saja, kok.”

“Bohong! Dia tahu kau suka padanya, kan?”

“Memang tahu, tetapi Kageyama ingin fokus ke voli dan _Interhigh_ selama SMA. Lalu saat kuliah, ia sibuk dengan tim U-23 dan liga voli antar universitas. Jadi, yah ….”

“Dan kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?” Tanya Tadashi tidak percaya, “kau dibuat menunggu tujuh tahun, lho! Tujuh tahun!”

Hinata hanya tersenyum ringan, “tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh, aku suka dengan sosoknya saat main voli.”

“Bukan itu masalahnya …” keluh Tadashi, “padahal aku sudah mati-matian supaya kalian bisa beres saat itu … aku sampai men-servis muka Kageyama dengan bola ….”

Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar pengakuan Tadashi, dan akhirnya menambahkan keterangan yang Tadashi yakin Kageyama tidak ingin tersebar semudah ini, “ah, sampai sekarang dia juga belum berani menciumku, lho. Pegangan tangan saja masih canggung. Benar-benar, deh.”

“Dasar pengecut,” cibir Tadashi. Rasanya ingin men-servis satu bola lagi ke Kageyama, mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih jantan menghadapi perasaannya sendiri.

Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan antusias. Tetapi dari tawanya yang lembut, ada nada maklum dengan rasa sayang, persis seperti yang Tadashi dengar darinya saat menolak permintaan Yamada sepuluh tahun lalu.

 

*

 

_“Jadi, kau takut ketahuan soal apa?”_

_“Kalau kau sudah menguping, kau sudah tahu, kan?!”_

_“….”_

_“….”_

_“Hinata, kau suka padaku?”_

_Hinata menolak menjawab dan tetap diam sambil menempelkan kepada ke lututnya saja. Tidak berani bahkan hanya sekadar untuk melihat wajah Kageyama._

_Kageyama menghela napas, “maaf.”_

_Pupil Hinata mengecil. Ia sulit merangkai kata selama beberapa saat, dan bernapas membuat dadanya sakit … sakit sekali hingga air mata entah sejak kapan berjatuhan membasahi lututnya._

_Ditolak ternyata rasanya sesakit ini, semenyedihkan ini._

_“Aku tidak paham soal perasaanku sendiri saat ini. Yang kupikirkan hanya voli, dan pertandingan. Lalu membalas kekalahan Karasuno di Turnamen Musim Semi.”_

_Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak berani membuka mulut atau bersuara, karena tangisnya sepertinya bisa pecah kapan saja. Kageyama tidak bicara sambil marah-marah seperti biasa, malah suaranya terkesan lembut dan sabar._

_Tetapi tetap saja, sakit sekali …._

_“Main voli denganmu memang_ _menyenangkan, tetapi aku tidak paham soal cinta atau pacaran atau yang semacam itu. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu kalau aku sendiri tidak mengerti tentang itu. Kalau ternyata rasa senangku bermain voli denganmu tidak sama atau tidak sebesar perasaan sukamu padaku, kau akan sakit hati lebih dari ini. Maaf.”_

_Kageyama menghela napas, ia meletakkan sapu tangan di atas kepala Hinata. Ada perasaan tidak enak di dasar perutnya saat melihat tubuh Hinata berguncang sementara ia berusaha menyembunyikan senggukkannya yang semakin keras._

_“Aku tidak memaksa… tapi kalau kau mau … tunggulah sampai aku bisa memahami perasaanmu kepadaku saat ini."_

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Mamaguchi to KageHina rescue! //digampar
> 
> Ngomong2, iya Kageyama baru yakin soal Hinata pas dia lulus kuliah. Emang telat puber banget anaknya LOL.
> 
> Terima kasih udah baca fanfic ini sampai habis, dan buat feedbacksnya baik dalam bentuk kudos, bookmark, atau comment!


End file.
